


You're What?!

by StarrySummers04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Unknown to everyone, Dean and Castiel have been having a thing ever since Dean returned from Hell. But they're about to find out...





	1. Chapter 1

Upon entering their motel room, Sam and Dean looked up to find that they weren't alone. "Oh, come on!" Dean exclaimed.

"You are needed." Uriel stated.

"Needed? We just got back from needed." Dean snapped.

"Now, you mind your tone with me." Uriel commanded.

"No. You mind your damn tone with us." Dean responded.

"We just got back from Pamela's funeral." Sam told them.

"Pamela. You know, psychic Pamela? You remember her. Cass, you remember her. You burned her eyes out. Remember that? Good times. Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around for five freaking minutes!" Dean exploded. Castiel had the decency to look guilty.

"We raised you out of hell for our purposes." Uriel told him.

"Yeah, what were those again? What exactly did you want from me?" Dean asked.

"Start with gratitude." Uriel remarked.

"Dean, we know that this is difficult to understand." Castiel began, Uriel cut him off, giving him a pointed look. Castiel shrunk back into the shadows.

"And we don't care. Now, seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight." Uriel informed Dean.

"Demons? How are they doing it?" Dean asked.

"We don't know." Uriel admitted.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it? I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?" Sam questioned.

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much." Uriel replied.

"Once we find whoever it is." Castiel told them.

"So you need our help hunting a demon?" Dean asked.

"Not quite. We have Alastair." Castiel admitted.

"Great. He should be able to name your trigger man." Dean replied.

"But he won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse." Castiel revealed.

"Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league." Dean grumbled.

"That's why we've come to his student. You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got." Uriel finally revealed the reason for their presence. Dean looked away from everyone. Castiel started moving towards him but stopped when Uriel raised a hand.

"Dean, you are our best hope." Castiel urged.

"No. No way. You can't ask me to do this, Cass. Not this." Dean pleaded. Uriel walked over to Dean.

"Who said anything about asking?" Uriel questioned and suddenly, Sam was alone in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking through the window in the door, Dean could clearly see that Alastair was chained to a hexacle, located in the middle of a Devil's trap. "The Devil's trap is old Enochian. He's bound completely." Castiel said.

"Fascinating." Dean responded, not having been listening. He turned away from the room containing Alastair. "Where's the door?"

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked.

"Hitch back to Cheyenne, thank you very much." Dean replied, only to have Uriel block his path.

"Angels are dying, boy." He growled.

"Everybody's dying these days. And hey, I get it. You're all powerful. You can make me do whatever you want. But you can't make me do this." Dean declared.

"This is too much to ask, I know. But we have to ask it." Castiel assured him.

Dean watched Castiel carefully for a few moments before turning to Uriel. "I want to talk to Cass alone." He demanded.

"I think I'll go and seek revelation. We might have some further orders." Uriel said.

"Well, get some doughnuts whilst you're out." Dean requested.

"Ah, this one just won't quit, will he? I think I'm starting to like you, boy." Uriel laughed before vanishing.

"You guys don't walk enough. You're gonna get flabby." Dean murmured but Castiel didn't react. "You know, I'm starting to think that junk less has a better sense of humour than you do." He told Castiel.

"Uriel's the funniest angel in the garrison. Ask anyone." Castie responded. Dean walked over to Castiel, after checking there wasn't anyone around, and pulled him into a kiss.

"What's going on, Cass? Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?" Dean asked, radiating concern.

"My superiors have begun to question my sympathies. I really don't want you to have to do this but we have no other choice." Castiel explained.

"You want me to torture Alastair? After everything that happened in hell?!" Dean shouted. _How could Cass of all people ask me to do this? Cass knows what happened in hell. Cass is the only one who knows what happened in hell._ Dean thought.

"Please don't shout at me. It's not my fault. Uriel is now in charge because the other angels feel that I've been getting too close to the charges in my command. You. They feel that I've begun to express emotions. This can impair my judgement." Castiel explained further.

 _If only they knew how close Cass and I really are. Bobby took hours to wake up after Cass knocked him out and we ended up having sex. Since then we've been sneaking around, no one knows. It's our little secret._ Dean's thoughts ran through all of the times they'd had together.

"If only they knew how close we really are, eh?" Dean laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Castiel's expression still didn't change.

"They soon will." He stated.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, startled.

Castiel placed his hands protectively over his stomach. "I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stood paralysed with shock. There was no way he just heard that correctly. "You're what?" He asked.

"Pregnant." Castiel repeated. "I know that seems ridiculous but I can assure you that it's quite possible." Dean walked over to Castiel and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"I believe you." Dean said, pressing a kiss into Castiel's hair. "We'll figure something out." Internally, Dean wasn't half as calm as he appeared to be.  _I'm going to be a dad? With this job? It's not going to work, my own father proved that. Children and hunting supernatural creatures doesn't go well together. What are we going to do?_ Castiel could sense Dean's inner turmoil.

"Let's deal with Alistair and then we can talk about this." He assured Dean. Dean nodded.

It was very difficult for Dean to focus on anything other than the huge bombshell that had just been dropped on him. Especially considering that he was now supposed to go into the next room and torture the necessary information out of Alistair. How? "You do not want me doing this. Trust me." Dean insisted.

"Want it, no. But I have been told we need it." Castiel acknowleged.

"You ask me to open that door and walk through it, you will not like what walks back out." Dean warned.

"For what it's worth, I would give anything not to have you do this." Castiel admitted. Dean closed his eyes and Castiel pressed a kiss against his lips before disappearing.

* * *

Dean wheeled a cart full of torture impliments into the room but they were covered with a cloth. Alastair was watching with a grin on his face and began to sing. Despite being chained up, he began to move as though he was dancing. Alastair then began to laugh after Dean removed the cloth from the cart, revealing all the torture impliments to the demon. Dean continued to ignore him. "I'm sorry. This is a very serious, very emotional situation for you. I shouldn't laugh, it's just that - I mean, are they serious? They sent you to torture me?" Alastair questioned.

"You got one chance. One. Tell me who's killing angels. I want a name." Dean declared.

"You think I'll see all your scary toys and spill my guts?"

"Oh, you'll spill your guts, one way or another. I just didn't want to ruin my shoes." Dean explained. "Now answer the question."

"Or what? You'll work me over? But then, maybe you don't want to. Maybe you're, ah, scared to." Alastair sang.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Not entirely. You left part of yourself back in the Pit. Let's see if we can get the two of you back together again, shall we?" Alastair suggested.

"You're gonna be disappointed." Dean replied before walking over to the cart.

"You haven't disappointed me so far. Come on. You gotta want a little payback for everything I did to you. For all the pokes and prods." Dean ignored Alastair. "No? Um... How about for all the things I did to your daddy?"

That got Dean's attention. 

 


End file.
